


Season 10 Prediction

by CassieXena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen, Season 10 prediction, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieXena/pseuds/CassieXena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have I become?” was Dean Winchester’s first thought after awakening as a demon.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A little story about a possibility of the events of season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 10 Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day I saw the s9 finale, but never posted it anywhere. It's unbetaed, so suggestions/corrections are welcome. :)  
> I might continue this, not sure yet.

_“What have I become?”_ was Dean Winchester’s first thought after awakening as a demon.

He felt darkness inside him from the Mark of Cain, but instead of a burn attempting to permeate his soul, he was swallowed in it. Like the Mark had taken over and twisted his insides into something dark and unfamiliar.

“ _What’s going on? I was dead. Why am I not dead?”_ a weak voice in the back of Dean’s head questioned, but the majority of his brain wasn't listening.

Good had lost the battle to evil, and now chaos reigned. He felt a dark film over his eyes that was obviously foreign, but not uncomfortable. Strength washed over his muscles regardless of his injuries. The rational part of his mind screamed as he put two and two together and realized exactly what had happened to his mind and soul. He was a demon.

Dean sat up quickly and took in his surroundings. He was in a spare bedroom in the bunker, lying on the bed. Someone stood in the corner. Dean’s new eyes focused instantaneously on the figure of the King of Hell. Crowley grinned at Dean.

“So the princess lives. How’re you feeling, Squirrel? Little woozy? Changing species can do that to you, as I recall.”

“You knew this would happen.” Dean growled. Hatred poured from every part of him and all he wanted to do was kill. Dean would probably have wanted revenge on Crowley anyway, but at the moment he just wanted something to hurt.

Crowley’s expression softened. “I did not. You have to understand, I didn't have all the answers with the Mark. I didn't know what effect it would have on you.”

“You didn't tell me it was going to affect me at all! Turn me into a fucking DEMON?” Dean jumped out of bed and went at Crowley, but Crowley merely disappeared and reappeared in the other corner of the room.

“Now, now—” Crowley began, but just then there was a shout from downstairs and the sound of feet pounding down the hallway.

“DEAN! IS THAT YOU?” Sam’s voice sounded half relieved and half terrified.

Dean was also terrified. He would rather Sam think he was dead than a demon. No, he would never let Sam see him like this. Never.

Using only the theoretical knowledge of watching it being done a thousand times, Dean allowed his essence to leave his mouth in a gust of thick, black vapor. Just as his essence was swirling into the air vent and his body was collapsing to the ground, Sam burst into the room.

“NO!” Sam roared. “DAMN YOU CROWLEY!”

Dean didn't bother to wonder why Sam said that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think.   
> Also, should I continue this??


End file.
